Particeps Criminis
by Grey Cho
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Shinichi dan Kaito memutuskan untuk bertukar posisi selama satu hari? [AR] [Shinichi/Shiho] [Kaito/Aoko]


Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

I don't take any profit by publishing this fict

ShinShi/KaiAo

Alternate Reality/Marriage-Life/Friendship/Romance

 **Particeps Criminis**

Musim panas telah berkemas, beranjak dengan membawa serta kenangan dari kembang api yang diletupkan pada malam puncak, mengantarkan dingin yang berbaur dengan manusia-manusia berpakaian tebal. Mereka mendendangkan langkah, membisingkan ritme alas kaki mereka, dalam orkestra dari obrolan yang disuarakan kerongkongan, berpadu dengan lidah yang berdansa. Kapas-kapas bulat berjatuhan, menghentikan sebagian langkah untuk mengabadikan momentum tersebut. Sesekali, kilat dari kamera menjadi sinar tambahan di malam itu.

Di antara manusia yang berjejalan di atas ambal bata, empat muda-mudi memilih berteduh di bawah atap sebuah kediaman. Shinichi, Shiho, Kaito, dan Aoko menikmati malam ketiga di musim dingin dengan berkumpul bersama. Sebuah wadah yang masih beruap tampak tak lagi terisi apa pun, bukti bahwa isiannya kini telah berpindah ke dalam perut mereka masing-masing. Entah sejak kapan mereka menjadi dekat, tak peduli status sosial mereka yang bagaikan langit dan bumi. Tak peduli bahwa satu pihak adalah orang yang dinanti jeruji besi, sedangkan satu pihak lainnya adalah orang yang menjadi kunci penghuni dijebloskan ke dalam jeruji besi.

Mulut mereka terbuka dan terkatup, membaurkan empat suara yang berbeda dalam satu ruangan tak seberapa luas. Tak ada pencahayaan ketika rembulan dan lentera di luar sana sudah cukup menerangi mereka. Mesin penghangat membuat mereka berani menanggalkan _puffer_ dan _cape_ , hanya mengenakan selapis _sweater_.

Tiga tahun. Sudah cukup lama mereka memasang status pertemanan di antara mereka. Pengecualian untuk Shinichi dan Kaito yang jauh lebih dulu mengenal. Namun, perkenalan mereka tak lebih seperti pemburuan serigala dan tikus hutan. Kini, mereka lebih terbuka. Usai insiden tolong-menolong yang terjadi bertahun-tahun silam ketika Shiho menyelamatkan Aoko dalam sebuah kasus, setelah Kaito menolong Shinichi dan Shiho meringkus Organisasi Berjubah Hitam, atmosfer di antara mereka mencair. Kaito berani melepas topengnya di hadapan Shinichi, memperlihatkan sebuah paras yang mirip sepertinya. Dua pria bak pinang dibelah dua itu saling tatap dan tertawa. Hidup itu terkadang seperti pentas komedi. Bagaimana bisa dua orang tanpa ikatan darah memiliki wajah serupa? Jika bukan karena gaya rambut yang berbeda, niscaya orang akan berpikir bahwa Kid adalah Shinichi.

Perjumpaan kali ini sama seperti perjumpaan sebelumnya, Shinichi dan Kaito bertukar informasi seputar penjahat. Di balik layar, mereka adalah rekan kerja. Kaito adalah agen ganda, seorang pencuri yang membocorkan informasi kejahatan kepada detektif dan Shinichi adalah detektif dua wajah. Satu wajah untuk tersenyum manis pada kepolisian, berlagak seakan dia dan penjahat adalah musuh sejati. Namun di belakang, Shinichi akan tersenyum manis pada para penjahat, mengelabui kepolisian dengan sekian banyaknya kriminal yang sang pria kenal dan masih berkeliaran bebas tanpa beban.

Di sudut ruangan, di dekat pohon natal kecil yang dihias begitu sederhana, Kudo Shiho dan Kuroba Aoko bergelut dengan beberapa majalah _fashion_. Aoko tengah memilih _smock_ untuk musim semi tahun depan, sementara Shiho tengah mencari _cossack_ untuk dia kenakan di pernikahan Sonoko. Mereka terlihat seperti sahabat karib. Shiho bersyukur, dia bisa berkenalan dengan perempuan yang mau berbagi cerita kehidupannya. Aoko tidak menghakimi Shiho, bahkan setelah tahu bahwa Shiho adalah mantan anggota Organisasi Berjubah Hitam. Aoko bisa menerima cerita kelam Shiho dan bahkan berkelakar bahwa cerita kriminal Shiho adalah masa lalu. Suaminya saja masih menorehkan catatan kriminal hingga saat ini dan belum terciduk. Shiho tertawa mendengar gurauan itu.

Mereka berempat larut dalam kebersamaan sampai akhirnya tak ada lagi topik yang bisa diobrolkan. Sampai akhirnya, sebuah suara membuat tiga kepala sontak menoleh cepat.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bertukar posisi sehari?"

Kuroba Kaito atau Kaito Kid-lah yang menyelorohkan kata tersebut, semudah mendorong anak lima tahun dari perosotan. Shinichi tak bergeming. Namun, sesaat kemudian, dia tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepala. Ide yang menarik untuk mengatasi kejenuhan akan aktivitas sehari-hari yang itu-itu saja. Seorang detektif tak suka hal monoton. Dia menyodorkan diri untuk mengelupas beragam kasus bukan untuk merasa bosan. Oleh karenanya, Shinichi menoleh pada sang istri untuk mendapat persetujuan. Shinichi akan meminjam pakaian Kaito dan Shiho akan mendapat pakaian serupa dirinya versi perempuan, sedangkan duo Kuroba akan menggantikan Shinichi. Siapa yang akan menyadari bahwa Shinichi bukanlah Shinichi? _Conan_ saja bisa melakukannya, maka Kaito pun pasti bisa.

* * *

Kantor kepolisian Tokyo dibuat riuh ketika Kaito yang menyamar (tanpa perlu benar-benar menyamar) sebagai Shinichi memperkenalkan Aoko sebagai asisten satu harinya. Megure membelalak. Bagaimana bisa putri dari Nakamori Ginzo mengenal detektif ternama Jepang? Ke mana Shiho? Apakah Shinichi berselingkuh? Jika tindakan Shinichi menjadikan perempuan lain sebagai asisten diketahui Shiho, Megure yakin perempuan berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu akan menjadikan Shinichi kelinci percobaan di eksperimen berikutnya. Ini benar-benar malapetaka. Apa Shinichi mulai gila karena ditimbun banyaknya kasus kriminal?

Ketika Aoko izin ke toilet sebentar, Megure lekas menarik lengan Kaito ke atas kursi yang dipenuhi tumpukan berkas, menyebabkan sebagian berkas berterbangan dan mendarat manis di atas lantai.

"Kudo-kun, kenapa kau berani berbuat seperti ini? Apa kau tidak tahu akibat jika kau berani macam-macam dengan Shiho?"

Mata gulita Kaito membulat. Dia menelengkan kepala tanpa pikir panjang. Kaito mengenal Shiho cukup lama. Beberapa kali dia menyamar sebagai Shiho atas permintaan Shinichi (atau Conan pada saat itu) untuk menjauhkan sang gadis dari incaran Organisasi Berjubah Hitam. Kaito tahu benar bahwa Shiho memiliki otak genius dan tangan dingin yang sanggup menghasilkan obat seperti apotoksin. Kaito tahu bahwa kelihaian Shiho bermain dengan bahan kimia tidak bisa diremehkan sama sekali. Kaito pernah meminta bantuan Shiho untuk menyuplai beberapa obat dan Kaito tak pernah gagal untuk merasa takjub melihat hasilnya. Namun, selain dari urusan pekerjaan, Kaito tak benar-benar mengenal Shiho. Dia hanya mengetahui perangai Shiho dari cerita Aoko. 'Selera _fashion_ Shiho sangat berkelas!' atau 'Shiho mengajakku ke kafe yang bagus' bukanlah deskripsi yang bisa membuat Kaito menarik simpulan.

Ketika mendapati telengan dari Kaito, wajah Megure tiba-tiba saja sudah berjarak dua inci dari hidungnya.

"Kau tidak tahu semengerikan apa istrimu ketika cemburu? Kau ingat ketika aku menugaskanmu membantu seorang janda? Shiho mendatangi ruanganku, membawa banyak obat dan perkakas sambil menceritakan kisah-kisah horor. Dia bahkan bercerita bahwa dia pernah menguliti manusia sekali waktu. Demi apa pun, Kudo-kun! Shiho menceritakan cerita-cerita mengerikan itu sambil memutar-mutar pisau bedah di depanku!" Megure mengguncang-guncangkan kerah kemeja yang Kaito kenakan tanpa ampun. Entah semenakutkan apa kejadian itu sampai-sampai Megure mengalami trauma. Namun, yang pasti, Kaito tak mau tahu. Kaito mulai berpikir untuk berhenti mengusili Shiho. Dia melakukannya sesekali dan Shiho biasanya hanya menggerutu atau melemparnya dengan sendok.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh, Inspektur! Shiho mengetahui hal ini dan dia sendiri saat ini sedang bersama dengan kenalanku. Aku tidak akan berani macam-macam padanya!"

Mulut Megure mengeluarkan tarikan napas. Dalam jarak amat dekat, Kaito bahkan bisa menghisap aroma _natto_ dan _miso_. Alis sang pria menyernyit.

Berada dalam kantor kepolisian selama beberapa jam sebelum pergi ke Fukuoka untuk menunaikan misi membuat Kaito memperoleh informasi lain seputar keseharian Shinichi dan Shiho. Jika kesal atau bosan karena tak jarang Shinichi melarangnya untuk ikut dinas ke luar kota, Shiho akan sering mengunjungi kantor dan meninggalkan trauma pada banyak pegawai setelahnya.

* * *

Shinichi yang tengah menyamar sebagai Kaito harus menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan batu besar ke kepala pria berambut cokelat yang seenak jidat mencium punggung tangan Shiho. Shinichi dalam penyamaran sebagai Kaito membawa Shiho berkeliling di area sekitar kediaman Kuroba dan berpapasan dengan pria bernama Saguru. Shinichi mengenal pria berpakaian semiformal ini. Mereka berdua pernah terlibat untuk menangani kasus kejahatan yang sama lebih dari satu kali. Namun, saat ini dia tengah menyamar sebagai Kaito dan Kaito tidak punya hak untuk cemburu pada Shiho, bukan? Terkecuali, jika ada alasan logis di baliknya.

"Hei, jangan bersikap terlalu akrab! Apa kau tidak tahu siapa wanita ini?" Shinichi melangkah ke depan, menghalangi Shiho dari pandangan Saguru.

Pria yang dikenal akrab memelihara seekor burung hantu itu menyeringai. Seringai sombong yang Shinichi tidak suka (namun, banyak orang yang mengatakan dia memiliki seringaian serupa).

"Tentu saja aku mengenal wanita ini. Dia adalah istri Kudo. Wanita genius yang memperoleh penghargaan di bidang keilmuwan. Mendapatkan sertifikat dari banyak lembaga dan saat ini dikontrak oleh CIA dan FBI. Siapa yang tidak mengenal wanita sehebat ini? Sungguh kehormatan untukku bisa bertemu dengannya."

Kelopak mata bagian bawah Shinichi berkedut. Meski tak sedang mengunyah lemon, lidah sang pria terasa kecut ketika melihat Saguru tersenyum merayu pada istrinya. Shinichi melirik Shiho melalui ekor mata dan menemukan ekspresi geli dari sang wanita. Wanita satu ini!

"Shiho, ayo pergi!" tanpa tunggu lama, Shinichi menarik jemari Shiho. Tak peduli semencurigakan apa gelagatnya saat ini. Shiho istrinya! Enak saja si Saguru itu menghujani ciuman pada kulit lembut Shiho!

Menarik Shiho ke toilet umum terdekat, Shinichi membasuh punggung tangan Shiho. Sang wanita hanya tertegun menahan tawa. Shinichi bukan tipikal pria yang menunjukkan kecemburuan dengan gamblang karena selama ini, kedekatan Shiho dengan pria lain hanya sebatas urusan pekerjaan. Shiho pernah nyaris menjadi korban pelecehan ketika Shinichi sedang dinas luar dan Shiho bisa mengatasi pria hidung belang itu sendirian (setelah menyuntikkan cairan yang membuat si pelaku sakit perut dan _kelabakan_ mencari toilet). Satu cerita itu menjadi rahasia. Shiho tak membaginya dengan Shinichi, jadi wanita itu tak tahu bahwa Shinichi bisa juga cemburu seperti ini. Seharusnya dia lebih sering tampak dekat dengan pria lain. Shiho ingin lebih sering melihat sisi lain ini dari diri sang suami.

"Kau seharusnya menarik tanganmu sebelum detektif sialan itu menempelkan bibirnya di punggung tanganmu, Shiho!" Shinichi masih terus menggerutu sembari mengusap punggung tangan Shiho.

Oh, tidak semudah itu, Kudo! Shiho ingin tertawa. Justru ke depan, Shiho tak keberatan sedikit menyodorkan diri agar Shinichi bisa memperlihatkan ekspresi konyolnya saat ini di hadapan orang-orang di Beika.

* * *

"Kaito, tempat ini mengerikan." Aoko mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya di _trench coat_ Kaito, membuat buku-buku jari sang wanita memucat.

Keduanya ditugaskan untuk mencari pelaku pencurian terhadap hasil panen warga desa sekitar yang menghilang dan kaki Kaito membawanya masuk ke dalam hutan di sisi pedesaan. _Komorebi_ kian tak tampak mengingat pepohonan kian lebat dan mengunci sinar mentari masuk, bahkan untuk menggerayangi celah-celahnya. Suara burung-burung menyela ucapan Aoko, membuat wanita manis berambut sebahu itu bergidik ngeri.

Jemari Kaito meraba jemari Aoko sebelum menyelip di antaranya. "Jangan cemas. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu."

Gemas, Aoko mencubit pinggang Kaito dengan tangan satunya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Detektif. Ke mana kita akan pergi? Aku tahu kau pintar, tapi tetap saja insting detektifmu meragukan."

Kaito memutar bola mata. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Karena itulah, aku menggunakan insting pencuriku untuk mengejar sesama pencuri."

Pasangan Kuroba menelusuri jalan setapak, melewati sungai kecil, membelah ilalang, dan bahkan berjalan di atas jembatan rapuh dengan dasar jurang di bawahnya. Setelah tiga puluh menit berjalan dengan berbekal kompas insting, keduanya sampai ke sebuah bangunan usang yang dililit akar di sana-sini. Lumut menyamarkan warna dinding bangunan. Gereja usang. Sebelum berpindah ke tanah yang lebih landai, permukiman penduduk berada di sini, menyatu dengan alam. Tidak heran jika bangunan religius pun didirikan.

Seolah bertentangan dengan desis ketakutannya beberapa waktu lalu, Aoko maju ke depan lebih dahulu, menjadi pemandu. Wanita itu bahkan tak ragu memutar kenop pintu yang berkarat. Di dalam sana, keduanya disuguhkan dengan interior mediteranian, menunjukkan tahun berapa bangunan ini berdiri kokoh. Kaito berdiri di belakang, memastikan sang istri tidak bertindak gegabah. Meskipun sebagai suami, Kaito paham bahwa Aoko bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Suara di dekat organ tua mengalihkan perhatian Kaito, membuatnya menyorotkan senter ke arah tersebut. Seorang pria berpakaian lusuh dibingkai oleh tatapan sang pria. Sang pria tampak terkejut, beberapa benda di tangannya berjatuhan, yang rupanya adalah buah dan sayuran. Tentu saja Kaito dan Aoko langsung tahu siapa pria di depan mereka. Sang pencuri yang telah menjarah hasil panen warga.

Ketika langkah Kaito kian dekat, pria itu tampak ketakutan. Dia memohon ampun, berharap Kaito dalam penyamaran sebagai Shinichi tak akan membawanya ke dalam penjara. Kaito meniti sekujur tubuh sang pria. Jika pria malang seperti ini harus diseret ke meja hijau dan mendapat ganjaran, apa jadinya dengan dia yang bergelimangan harta dan masih mencuri?

Selain itu, dia bukan Shinichi yang asli. Kaito tidak memiliki rasa keadilan setinggi Shinichi. Kaito tidak memiliki kewajiban seperti halnya Shinichi.

Maka dari itu, satu kaki sang pria ditekuk seraya menepuk pundak berlapir kaos tipis lusuh. Kaito berjanji tak akan melakukan apa pun selama sang pria mau memberikan penjelasan di balik aksinya ini. Aksi yang bahkan membuat seorang detektif nomor satu turun tangan.

Usut punya usut, pria itu merupakan warga desa sebelah yang tersisa sebelum pembantaian berdarah puluhan tahun lalu, masa ketika Jepang tidak semodern ini. Dia diasingkan warga desa yang mengecapnya sebagai kutukan. Dia dan anak-anak lainnya terlantar. Desa di sana tidak mau menerima mereka sehingga mereka harus tinggal mengasingkan diri di hutan, beberapa kilometer dari gereja usang tersebut. Tanpa ada lapangan kerja, satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan sang pria sebagai orang yang memikul beban adalah mencuri. Pria itu berjanji akan berhenti mencuri setelah pemerintah setempat menyediakan lahan tinggal seperti yang dijanjikan dua bulan lagi. Namun, sampai saat itu tiba, dia dan warganya bergantung pada hasil mencuri.

Satu apel yang terjatuh dan bergelintir diraih Aoko. Wanita itu mengusap apel tersebut sebelum menyodorkannya pada sang pria. Tatapan lembutnya lalu bertemu dengan tatapan sang suami. Kaito menggaruk tengkuk.

"Baiklah. Aku akan minta bantuan Jii untuk mengurus perjanjian lahan tinggal dengan segera dan memberikan pasokan makanan untuk warga desamu."

Sang pria membulatkan bola mata, seakan dia baru saja mendapatkan keajaiban dan memang begitulah adanya.

"Kau tidak akan menangkapku? Aku pencuri! Aku harus ditangkap, bukan?"

Pencuri? Kaito menyeringai. Pria di hadapan ini bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan aksinya. Pria ini hanyalah pria baik hati dan pahlawan bagi warganya. Dia jelas bukan pencuri.

Namun, tentu Kaito tidak semudah itu membongkar rahasia identitasnya di depan orang yang baru dia temui dan sang pria pun mengakalinya dengan bualan.

"Aku hanya melakukan yang kuanggap benar. Pergilah. Aku akan memberitahukan kepolisian bahwa pelaku pencurian hanyalah hewan hutan yang kelaparan."

Sebelum pamit, pria itu memberikan dua buah apel pada Kaito dan Aoko. Sang pria terisak sebelum berlari. Punggungnya tampak semakin mengecil ketika dia beranjak pergi.

* * *

Seakan keberuntungan memihak Kaito dan Aoko, warga desa percaya bahwa pelaku pencurian hanyalah hewan liar nakal yang memang gemar berulah. Kaito dan Aoko saling pandang sebelum mengedikkan bahu masing-masing. Kaito tahu, Shinichi mungkin akan mengajukan komplain padanya sepulang nanti. Namun, itu urusan nanti. Saat ini, Kaito hanya ingin segera beranjak dari desa ini dan kembali ke Tokyo. Satu hari menjadi Shinichi tidaklah mudah. Menjadi penegak kebenaran tidaklah mudah. Kaito tahu itu. Shinichi sendiri seringkali berkata bahwa terkadang dia harus mematikan perasaannya. Ada saatnya dia harus menggiring orang-orang yang perasaannya dilukai dan berbalik bertindak kejahatan. Selama ini, kejahatan muncul karena orang jahat yang mengusik orang baik dan orang baik itu berpihak pada iblis. Seperti itulah Shinichi mengumpamakan sebuah tindakan kriminal.

Memandang ke langit, Kaito dikejutkan dengan dandelion yang berjatuhan dari atas sana. Salju.

Hendak menyampaikan berita turunnya salju pada sang istri, Kaito justru mendapati seorang bocah lelaki berbincang dengan sang istri. Mendekat, Kaito bisa menguping pembicaraan keduanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjadi istri Kudo-san saja, 'Kak? Kalian lebih cocok. Aku tidak suka melihat Kudo-san bersanding dengan Shiho."

Aoko tampak kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan sang bocah. Namun, Kaito justru berjalan menghampiri sosok mungil itu. Kaki dan tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri. Ketika berada di depan sang bocah, tangan-tangan Kaito spontan mendekap sosok setinggi pinggangnya itu.

"Shinichi akan tetap selalu bersama Shiho, 'Nak. Tidak peduli apa kata orang lain, mereka saling mengasihi." Kaito terkenang masa-masa Shinichi dan Shiho masih terjebak dalam wujud kecil mereka. Pahit-manis yang mereka alami bersama.

Kaito terkenang bagaimana publik digemparkan dengan berita pernikahan Shinichi dan Shiho setelah sebelumnya banyak orang mengira Shinichi menjalin asmara dengan Ran. Kaito mengingat jelas saat keduanya harus mengadakan konferensi pers yang berujung ricuh karena sebagian orang berpikir bahwa keduanya tidak cocok dan memandang Shiho sebagai sosok ketiga yang merebut Shinichi dari Ran. Ada banyak makian yang utamanya Shiho terima. Aoko bilang, acapkali berjalan bersama Shiho, ada seorang wanita yang menarik rambut Shiho dengan kasar dan menyentak Shiho, menyuruh sang wanita untuk mengembalikan Shinichi pada Ran. Shiho menangis setelahnya, hanya disaksikan Aoko dan Shiho bahkan menyuruh Aoko merahasiakan kejadian itu dari Shinichi.

Dari cerita Aoko, Kaito banyak belajar bahwa menjadi pasangan Kudo tidaklah mudah. Shinichi harus bersitegang dengan FBI yang ingin merekrut Shiho. Pria itu bahkan sempat adu mulut dengan Heiji yang menuding bahwa Shinichi telah mencampakkan Ran. Dari mulut sang istri, Kaito tahu Shiho berusaha memendam bebannya sendirian karena tidak ingin membuat Shinichi kian cemas. Di sisi lain, Kaito tahu bahwa Shinichi menyadari keganjilan itu dan dengan caranya, Shinichi selalu berusaha menghibur sang istri.

Oleh karena itu, ketika secara terang-terangan Kaito melihat ada orang yang tidak menyukai pasangan tersebut, Kaito hanya ingin memeluk mereka dan menyuruh mereka tutup mulut karena selebihnya, urusan rumah tangga adalah milik mereka berdua.

* * *

Shinichi tertawa lepas ketika dia dan Shiho berusaha kabur dari kejaran kepolisian yang dipimpin ayah Aoko. Nakamori Ginzo. Inikah yang dirasakan seorang Kaito Kid? Antusiasme, euforia, dan adrenalin yang terpacu sekaligus. Sirine dan lampu sorot menyala begitu terang. Samar, Shinichi bisa mendengar ancaman dari Ginzo bahwa sang pria akan menjebloskan Kid ke dalam penjara. Ginzo bahkan sempat meneriakkan namanya, Shinichi, barusan.

" _Lihat saja kau, Kid! Aku yakin Kudo Shinichi pasti bisa menangkapmu!"_

Shinichi penasaran bagaimana ekspresi Ginzo jika tahu bahwa Kid yang dia kejar saat ini adalah Shinichi, Shinichi dan Kid berteman, dan bahkan pencuri yang diincarnya itu adalah menantunya sendiri. Ini seperti Bom dan Herry versi Jepang. Tikus dan kucing yang saling kejar, padahal tinggal di bawah atap yang sama.

Ketika beberapa polisi mulai menaiki tangga dan hendak mencapai lokasi Shinichi dan Shiho, Shinichi lekas menggunakan _hang glider_ milik Kaito, mengeratkan dua tangannya di pinggang Shiho.

Keduanya baru saja mencuri sebuah _cinnabar_ yang tengah dipamerkan. _Cinnabar_ yang Shinichi curi sebetulnya palsu. Kaito meminta Shinichi mencurinya agar penyelenggara sadar bahwa mereka akan melelang sebuah benda palsu. Penukarnya adalah sang pemilik. Shinichi diminta untuk mendatangi pemilik tersebut dan meminta penjelasan. Jika alasannya tidak jelas, Kaito ingin agar Shinichi menukar kembali dua benda tersebut.

Shiho melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Shinichi dan membiarkan dua sayap _hang glider_ membawa tubuhnya melintasi malam Tokyo. Sebelum dua penembak jitu berhasil melubangi sayap _hang glider_ , Shiho meraih jam tangan Shinichi dan membius dua penembak yang menelungkup di gedung sebelah.

"Jika bukan karena bertukar posisi dengan Kaito, kurasa kita tak akan tahu rasanya melintasi Tokyo dengan hanya menggunakan _hang glider_ ," komentar Shiho sembari meneliti pemandangan di bawah sana. Matanya terpaku memandang pohon natal raksasa di tengah Tokyo yang baru saja diresmikan Yoko. Lampu yang menghiasi pohon tersebut menyala penuh gemerlap. Beberapa hiasan Santa tampak padam-menyala bergantian. Di tiap gedung, Shiho mendapati lampu biru dan kuning yang berkedap-kedip. Sepasang muda-mudi berambut nyentrik, hijau dan _blond_ , menatap mereka dari puncak apartemen. Keduanya hanya melambaikan tangan, seolah Kaito Kid yang memiliki penggemar adalah hal lumrah.

Keduanya lalu mendarat di depan pintu kayu kediaman sang pemilik. Seolah sudah memprediksi bahwa aksinya pasti akan mengundang kedatangan Kid, sang pemilik bahkan sudah menyiapkan jamuan makan malam, yang sudah jelas ditolak Shinichi. Dari tingkah lakunya, Shinichi sadar bahwa pria yang duduk berseberangan dengannya mengenal Kid (sebagai Kid, bukan sebagai Kaito). Tampaknya, mereka berdua pernah menjadi _partner in crime_ beberapa tahun lalu. Pria itu mengungkapkan alasannya menukarkan benda yang sudah dibeli darinya dengan benda palsu yang tak lain karena sang pembeli, pihak penyelenggara, tidak tahu cara merawat _cinnabar_ yang rapuh dengan benar.

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki banyak harta. Aku terpaksa menjual peninggalan ibuku satu-satunya. Melihat benda ini dibeli dan tidak dirawat dengan benar membuat emosiku mendidih."

Shinichi merunduk. "Kudengar, batu itu akan kembali dilelang untuk menutupi pembiayaan beberapa panti asuhan. Jika tahu benda itu palsu, mereka tak akan bisa membiayai panti asuhan tersebut."

"Biarkan saja anak-anak itu mati kelaparan. Mereka sudah tidak punya siapa pun lagi. Tak akan ada yang merasa kehilangan."

Tiga detik kemudian, sang pemilik sadar bahwa tubuhnya terpelanting berkat bogem mentah yang dilancarkan Kid. Untuk kali pertama selama mengenal sang pencuri, pemilik _cinnabar_ itu baru melihat sisi ini, sisi yang mengutamakan otot ini.

Shinichi menarik napas. Dia tiba-tiba saja gelap mata dan melayangkan pukulan ke pipi sang pria. Shiho menghampirinya, menyentuh kepalan tangan Shinichi. Wanita itu tahu alasan kenapa suaminya marah. Jika bukan karena Organisasi Berjubah Hitam, Agasa, dan Shinichi, Shiho mungkin telah menghuni panti asuhan, berbaur dengan teman senasib.

Emosi sang pemilik tidak tersulut. Dia tidak membalas pukulan Shinichi atau menghardiknya. Semuanya tak lain karena air yang tampak melintasi pipi Shinichi. Air yang terjatuh di balik kacamatanya.

"Aku … aku sama seperti mereka. Anak-anak yang kaubilang 'biarkan saja anak-anak itu mati kelaparan'. Aku sama seperti mereka yang kaubilang 'tak akan ada yang merasa kehilangan'." Shiho membuka mulut. Mengingkari perjanjian bahwa selama menjalankan misi ini, dia harus menutup mulut rapat-rapat, terutama saat Shinichi yang dalam penyamaran berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

Namun, Shiho tak gentar. Dia terus melanjutkan.

"Aku pernah mencoba bunuh diri berkali-kali. Namun, ketika kulakukan, aku justru membuat orang lain melindungiku dan justru menjadi terluka." Tatapan Shiho terarah pada Shinichi kini.

"Aku pikir dunia ini sudah tak lagi berarti. Namun ketika mereka merengkuhku dan berkata bahwa aku adalah bagian dari mereka, aku merasa matahari kembali terbit dalam hidupku."

Sang pria terdiam sebelum menarik tangan Shinichi dan meletakkan _cinnabar_ yang asli ke atas telapak tangan sang pria. Shinichi dan Shiho melepas napas lega.

"Kalian bukan Kid. Namun, aku merasa sosok kalian familiar. Apakah kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat?"

"Mungkin …?" Shiho balik bertanya.

Sang pemilik tersenyum teduh. Ketika dua sosok itu pamit, dia lantas merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dan melihat ke langit-langit ruangannya. Dua bulan lalu, dia menghadiri sebuah pameran. Di sana terjadi kasus pembunuhan dan pameran batal diadakan. Sebelum sosoknya dan pengunjung lain diusir petugas keluar ruangan, matanya sempat melihat sepasang muda-mudi. Sang pria segera mendekati korban yang terkapar, sedangkan di sisinya berdiri seorang wanita berambut cokelat terang.

'Apakah aku tengah bermimpi didatangi sosok Kudo Shinichi dan Miyano Shiho dalam wujud Kid?' sang pria terkekeh.

* * *

Esoknya, di pagi buta, Shinichi dan Kaito bertemu. Shiho dan Aoko tidak ikut karena urusan rumah adalah prioritas, jadilah hanya ada dua pria kembar yang berhadapan. Shinichi mengembalikan kostum Kid dan kostum Kid versi perempuan. Sebelum pamit untuk berangkat ke kantor kepolisian, Shinichi terkejut mendapat tinju pelan di pundaknya.

"Menjadi dirimu sangat sulit."

Shinichi tertawa kecil. "Kau pun sama. Menjadi dirimu sangat sulit. Aku tak yakin bisa melewatkan hari-hariku dengan menjadi buruan kepolisian."

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan berhadapan dengan kasus kriminal yang dibuat orang lain seperti itu."

Sang detektif menepuk punggung Kaito.

"Hei, Shinichi. Kau harus berjanji untuk menjaga Shiho."

"Tanpa kauberitahu pun, aku akan melakukannya."

Keduanya tak lagi bicara. Mereka berjalan dengan saling memunggungi satu sama lain, melebarkan jarak di antara mereka. Namun, sebelum jarak benar-benar terbentang, Kaito membuka mulut.

"Saguru masih _single_. Jika kau berbuat macam-macam, aku akan menjodohkan Shiho dengan Saguru."

"HEI!"

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2018)


End file.
